


All the gifts

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Maniatale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Boisen (Sans/Red's child), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maniatale Sans - Freeform, Maniatale Sans isn't paid enough, Maniatale Sans/Underfell Sans, Paprika (Dust/Horror's child), Parent Sans (Undertale), SO FLUFFY, Swapfell Papyrus is a sweetie, Swapfell Sans is a nosy brat, Sweet beans, Teenagers, Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform, one shots, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: Gifts in the form of one shots for all our lovely friends!





	1. Poisen - First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paprika asks Boisen on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: For Rittoh! Hope you like it :D  
> Zion: This one is for Rittoh! About his Horrordust fan child Paprika and his Kustard fan child Boisen! Enjoy buddy!
> 
> Boisen, Paprika, and Dewly belong to Rittoh!

Paprika stood on the doorstep, shivering slightly despite it being a warm summer night. She was supposed to pick Boisen up in exactly two minutes, she'd come too early so there was no chance of being late. Crooks had helped her find more suitable clothes than her usual ones, free of holes and stains and she'd changed out her usual grey mask for a white one. They were just going on a walk through the park, there was supposed to be a small fair going on tonight.

She'd asked Boisen to go with her, and expected a full on refusal. She was shocked but so happy to hear the tiny monster stammer out a yes, even if Dewly had given her that look for it. With shaking claws she gently knocked on the door, she nearly left but the door would soon open. Boisen's father, Red, holding the door open.

“Ey’ Paprika. C'mon in, Boisen'll be down real soon.” Red stepped back holding the door open wider for her, she had to duck to avoid hitting her skull off the door frame. Red closed the door behind her with a soft click, but to Paprika it sounded more like a cage door slamming shut.

Dewly was sitting on the couch with his mother, arms crossed. Sans smiled gently at the massive monster, even if his son was less than warm. Dewly narrowed his sockets at Paprika, but didn't say anything to her.

Paprika would have smiled back at Sans but her mask kept her mouth fully covered.

“Um...thanks, M-Mr.Serif…” Paprika murmured clasping her claws together, looking down.

Dewly huffed softly, all but glaring at Paprika. 

“ ‘S no trouble.” Red said with a shrug. Dewly looked very much like he disagreed, but he still said nothing, sitting next to his mother quietly, giving Paprika the occasional heated glare. Paprika looked down at her clasped claws, trying not to make eye contact with the annoyed looking skeleton monster.

In what felt like forever, but was only probably five minutes Boisen came downstairs. She had on a pair of blue capri pants embroidered with with tiny birds and a periwinkle tank top.

Paprika looked up as she heard her come down, her cheekbones flushing at the sight. Boisen was always just so,  _ precious _ . It made her soul flutter.

Smiling Boisen bounded down the stairs and towards Paprika, smiling brightly up at her.

Boisen gave Paprika a shy smile, her lilac eyelights lighting up. “S-sorry for taking so long!”

“O-oh it wasn't that long at all! It's-it's fine!” Paprika assured her. “A-are you ready to go…?”

“Yeah.” Boisen said with a smile before looking at her parents. “I’ll be back by ten.” 

Red nodded and Dewly gave her a sour look, before his eyelights went back to boring a hole into Paprika.

“Have fun.” Sans said with a warm smile.

The two left together, ignoring Dewly.

“S-so, um...have you, been to the fair yet…?” Paprika asked quietly.

“No, not yet.” Boisen admitted adjusting her glasses.

“M-me either.” Paprika replied. “Uh...thanks, for...coming with me…”

Boisen brightened, giving Paprika a shy smile. “Well thanks for asking me. It’d be- it’d be no fun going by myself.”

Paprika scratched the back of her vertebrae, the fair coming into view. They'd decorated the tree with strings of lights, the heavy scent of fried foods and other fair food filling the air as they got closer. Paprika rooted around in her pocket, grabbing her change purse to buy their tickets.

“Aw, Paprika, you d-don't have to do that.” Boisen tried to protest but Paprika shook her head.

“I-I asked you so, I want to.”

Boisen blushed and nodded, smiling and glancing away shyly as Paprika bought the tickets. The two walked together into the fairgrounds, their eyelights scanning the rides, games, and food the fair had to offer.

“Oh-oh, right!” Paprika turned to Boisen. “We have to, wear these?”

She held out the little rings given to them, so they could get on rides.

“Can, can I?” Paprika wanted to put Boisen's on for her but wasn't sure how to offer. She changes her mind and instead slipped it into Boisen's hand, before trying to put her own on. 

It didn't fit around her large wrist, instead it snapped when she tried to force it. Paprika made a quiet noise of distress, drawing the smaller monster's attention.

“Oh no!” Boisen frowned at the broken bracelet.

“Here, Paprika, let me try something…” Boisen gently took the broken bracelet, tying it back together before instead of tying it around her wrist, tied it around one of her fingers instead.

“Th-there we go!”

Paprika smiled behind her mask, not that Boisen could see that. Boisen smiled back though, even if she couldn't see her smile, it shown in her eyelights all the same.

“What...what did you want to do first?” Paprika asked softly, her cheekbones flushing red and she looked away, eyelights darting around the many things they could do at the fair.

“Maybe we can um…” Boisen tapped her chin in thought, there were so many options.

“Oh! What about that!” Without thinking she grabbed Paprika's hand and started tugging her along to a ride, the much larger monster letting herself be pulled along by her much smaller date, tail wagging despite herself. Boisen was just so cute, and full of life.

The two stood in line for the ferris wheel, Paprika eyeing the ride nervously. She’d never been on a ride before. The line moved along and soon it was their turn, Boisen got in first. Paprika wasn't sure she would fit but, she managed to wriggle her way in.

It was a tight fit for sure, she was all scrunched up taking up her entire side of the car. Making it lean a bit, she looked down skull flushing in embarrassment.

“Uh…” Paprika swallowed. 

“It’s alright.” Boisen said giving the much bigger monster a smile as the cart began to move. Paprika gasped and gripped the bar tightly, bending the metal as they slowly moved up. 

“Prika… look.” Boisen said softly as their cart stopped at the top, the two high above the fair staring down at it. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Paprika wriggled a bit, turning her head to look out over the fair. It was too, all the lights from the fair weren't enough to drown out the night sky. Countless stars spanned the sky above them, she stole a glance at Boisen who was smiling. Eyelights bright as she looked out, not even the stars were as beautiful as Boisen was to her.

Flushing furiously she looked away again.

“Y-yeah...it's really beautiful…”

Boisen turned back to smile at Paprika. “Just like- just like you.” Boisen said her entire face flushing lavender.

“H-huh?! I-”

Boisen flushed further. Oh dear had she been too forward? “I-” Boisen started but the ride started again slowly lowering them down and there was a horrible screech sound as Paprika accidentally ripped the metallic bar pressed into their laps clean off in her fluster.

“O-oh no! I didn't mean to-” Paprika said her eyelights shrinking.

“It’s- it's okay, Prika. We're almost at the bottom. I won't fall if you- if you hold my hand?” Boisen asked softly. It seemed like the much bigger monster was more securely in the seat and would likely not slide out, but Boisen, was much smaller. She'd feel safer holding onto the larger monster.

“Y-yeah, of, of course…!” She gingerly took her tiny hand into her own, firmly holding it. Both of their cheekbones glowing in the dim light.

“Thank you, Prika.” Boisen said softly as the ride came to a stop. After an awkward moment of silence, Boisen gently let Paprika's hand go and gave her a smile hopping out of the cart. Paprika shifted her face still flushed. She was stuck, okay well she  _ could _ get out. But that would mean breaking the cart in the process, but then again she'd already broken part of it.

“S-sorry…” Paprika apologized to the cat monster running the ride before pressing one hand on each side of the cart and slowly bending it wide enough for her to fit through. The metal creaked and groaned in protest but ultimately gave in to her strength.

The cat monster sighed, looking very much like he did not get paid enough for this. “Least it’s better than working at MT…” The cat grumbled.

Before Paprika could feel too bad about herself for the mishap Boisen was tugging her along excitedly again.

“Oh look Prika!” She pointed to a stall, stopping in front of it with her.

Paprika looked at the stall curiously. It seemed it was a game of sorts. You had to hit balloons with a dart that you had to throw and you could win a prize. Paprika looked at the wall of prizes, most of them were stuffed animals.

“Y-you wanna play?” Paprika asked softly looking down at Boisen who was looking over the various prizes with a smile.

“Oh! I’ll give it a try, if you don’t mind.” Boisen said, eyelights falling on a wolf stuffed animal.

“C-course not.” Paprika smiled softly under her mask, she fished out a few dollars from her change purse handing it to the monster running the booth.   
  
“Go ahead Boisen.”

Boisen smiled and picked up a dart, aiming for a balloon. There were so many balloons it seemed like it’d be impossible to miss, yet somehow Boisen missed. 

“Two more tries.” The carnie said with a grin. Boisen nodded, aiming the dart and throwing it once more, only to miss again. She grabbed her last dart, tongue poking out between her teeth in concentration. She threw the final dart and, missed.

Boisen sighed, squinting some at the balloons. How was that even possible? She didn’t think her aim was that bad! Boisen gave the stuffed wolf a forlorn look.

“...I’m gonna try.” Paprika said suddenly, paying the booth operator again. She picked up the first dart, reminding herself to throw it  _ gently. _ And she did, or she thought she had, it popped one of the balloons. But also went straight through the wall it was attached to.

“O-oh my stars, I’m so sorry!” Paprika apologized immediately. She hadn’t meant to break it!

The carnie blinked, looking taken aback. “Huh.” they said with a frown. “Well? I guess that counts? You can pick a small prize or try to hit two for a medium prize, and three for a big prize.” 

Paprika shook her head, knowing she’d break it even more and then no one else would get to play the game.   
  
“U-uh Boisen, why don’t you pick one out?”

Boisen blushed and smiled, pointing up the wolf stuffed animal she had been eyeing. The carnie took it down and handed it to Boisen who smiled even wider. “T-thank you Prika!”

Paprika flushed and looked down, shuffling her feet shyly, nodding at Boisen.   
  
“Y-you’re welcome…”

“I-I wanted you to know I’m having a great time.” Boisen said blushing brightly, looking up at the much larger monster.

“M-me too…” Paprika murmured softly, the two left the booth walking side by side. The crowd was starting to get thicker though, carefully Paprika put an arm around Boisen to keep her close and so she wouldn’t get swept up in the crowd. But there wasn’t a lot a room even then, humming softly she just as carefully picked Boisen up and set her on her shoulder.

“I-is this okay? I-i didn’t want you to get l-lost.”

Boisen was flushed a bright lilac, her glasses slightly askew. “I-It’s fine.” Boisen said softly and she smiled, able to see well above the crowd. She felt safe like this, looking down at Paprika as she adjusted her glasses and held her wolf with the other hand. Paprika nodded but kept her arm around the tiny monster sitting on her shoulder, she’d never forgive herself if Boisen fell down.

“Maybe we should go find a place to rest, maybe get a snack? Are you hungry Paprika?” Boisen asked softly, she wouldn’t mind a snack herself.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Paprika said nodding, careful not to knock her skull into the small skeleton she was carrying. Paprika walked through the crowd, carrying Boison, stopping at a nice cream stand.

“What do you want to get?” Paprika asked, there was a whole line of booths selling food. Corncats, fried snow, salads that had tennis balls in them, candy spider silk, there were so many options.

“What about some spider donuts?” Boisen said her eyelights shining with joy.

“Sure thing.” Paprika agreed, carrying Boisen to the spider’s booth. Stars she couldn’t get enough of the way she smiled, she still couldn’t believe someone like Boisen had said yes to going on a date with someone like her.

“What will it be dearie~?” The spider behind the book asked, her many arms at work. Two were kneading dough, while one worked the fryer, another was pouring cider into cups and the last one accepting money and placing it into the register.

“T-two spider doughnuts please…” Paprika requested softly.

“Coming right up.” The spider said, and true to her word not a moment later two donuts were being handed to Paprika, one with purple icing, the other with red icing on two small paper plates.

“T-thank you.” Paprika said nervously taking the donut and handing it to Boisen before paying for the both of them and accepting her own. She didn’t really want to take her mask off to eat. What if she scared someone? What if she scared Boisen? Even if Boisen had already seen…shaking her thoughts off she walked through the crowd again until they found the picnic tables.

Paprika set her doughnut on the table before carefully lowering Boisen back onto her feet and the two sat at the table across from one another. Boisen smiled and took a bite of her treat, purring softly and making both herself and Paprika blush lightly. Paprika didn’t eat hers, quietly looking down at it.

“Aren’t you hungry, Prika?” Boisen asked curiously.

“A little…” Paprika murmured, she really wanted to eat her doughnut but...

“It’s okay.” Boisen said softly, eyelights looking Paprika over knowingly. “Dad and Dewly both have fangs too.”

“Y-yeah but...i-i could scare someone-what if, what if I ruin their night…” Paprika looked down trembling slightly. They were always scared of her, even with her mask.

“Some people see what they want to see. But you don’t scare me.” Boisen said softly. Monsters had been put off by both her father and Dewly, as well as her uncle, and sure none of them were quite as large as Paprika. But that was still no excuse to judge a monster by their appearance. Boisen could see Paprika was trying, and she tried hard.

“But I-alright…” Paprika mumbled before drawing down her mask until it hung around her neck instead. She picked up her doughnut and took a careful bite, smiling as she chewed. A deep, warm, rumbling purr sounding from the large monster.

Boisen gasped, her eyelights lighting up. This was the first time she had ever seen Paprika smile, without her mask. Paprika paused in her eating to look at Boisen when she gasped, head tilting slightly.

“H-huh? You okay?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Boisen said blushing brightly. “I just- I’ve never seen your smile before. I-I like it.” Boisen said blushing even brighter. As a result of this Paprika’s own face absolutely glowed red, but her smile only grew as she looked away suddenly feeling very bashful.

Blushing, and looking away, Boisen gently took Paprika’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, too shy to say anything or look up at the other monster. Paprika blinked in surprise when she felt a small hand take her one, the same purr from earlier returning.

A smile lit up Boisen’s face, going with her glowing lavender cheekbones as Paprika continued to purr, the two sitting together happily in a comfortable silence. They ate their treats in the comfortable silence, holding one another’s hands. But it was getting late and they needed to head home.

The crowd had begun to clear, so they walked hand and hand from the fair, back towards Boisen’s house. Boisen smiling up at the stars, pointing out constellations to Paprika. Before they even realized it they were on her doorstep, and it was time to go say goodbye. Paprika released her hand, rubbing the back of her skull.   
  
“W-well, I’ll see you later?” Paprika tried, Boisen had said that she’d enjoyed herself but...this had to be the worst date that she’d been on. She’d broken a ride, a game, and her own fair bracelet.   
  
“A-and I’m sorry...I know, it didn’t go the best…”

“Prika.” Boisen said smiling up at the larger monster. “This was the most fun I’ve had in I can't remember how long. Thank you!” Boisen stood on her tiptoes, tugging Paprika down a bit, and leaned up as high as she could to give the taller monster a peck on the cheekbone. Paprika blushed her eyelights shrinking in surprise, and the realization that she’d never pulled her mask back up. She’d walked the entire way home with it down, but no one had been scared.

She smiled down at Boisen as she stood straight again, touching her cheekbone where Boisen had kissed it.   
  
“G-goodnight Boisen...m-maybe we can...do this a-again…?”

“O-of course!” Boisen beamed up at her before bidding her goodnight and going inside with her wolf. Paprika sighed softly watching her go, gripping at her mask. Maybe she didn’t have to be perfect for Boisen to like her, maybe she just needed, to be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sweet beans!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv2XRdXmjMo)


	2. Change is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red isn't doing too good, but Salt is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt/Red - bittermustard
> 
> Don't know who Salt is? Sans from our AU [ Maniatale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887231/chapters/31953438)
> 
> This is a gift for our raffle winner LokiCandyAndFandoms!

“You're late.” Edge scolded as he heard the quiet pop of a shortcut. “Lucky for you dinner is running late too.”

Something was clearly wrong Edge realized immediately. There were no puns about thyme or half-assed excuses for Red’s tardiness. Edge turned to look at him. Red's shoulders were stiff, smile too tight, eyelights wary, darting around as if looking for hidden threats. His hands were at his sides, rather than in his pockets, which were drawn into fists.

“What happened?” Edge asked, walking away from the oven as he pulled his oven mitts off, concern immediately blooming.

Red startled as if not realizing Edge was in the room. “Nothin’.” Red said gruffly.

“That's a lot a nothin then.” Edge retorted, hands on his hips mitts in one hand.

“Fuck off.” Red said flipping his brother off, sockets narrowing. He was tense and looked ready for a fight.

“Fine, go sulk.” Edge snapped, he wasn't dealing with him if he was going to be a bitch.

Red snarled, one eyelight going out, the other misting red as a wave of barely held together red bones crashed into the wall. “Shut up!”

Edge didn't even flinch, his brother wouldn't be able to do much before his magic gave out anyway.

“Go to bed Sans.” He hissed.

Red snarled clenching his fists. Another wave of bones came, this time actually aimed at Edge but they dispersed before they even came close to hitting him.

“I don't know what crawled up yer ass but I ain't dealin with it!” Edge growled, what little of his patience snapping.

“Good! Just leave me alone!” Red hissed back furiously.

“Go the fuck to bed!” Edge growled again, he didn't know what happened but he wasn't going to give in to his brother's petty attempts at picking a fight.

Red growled and shortcut upstairs, slamming his door just because he could.

Edge huffed in annoyance before heading back into the kitchen, he set his mitts aside before making a phone call. This had gone on long enough in his opinion and he wasn't paid to deal with shit like this.

***

A knock came on Red's door about a half hour later.

“Go the fuck away!” Red snarled hurling the small lamp on his nightstand at the wall next to the door where it crashed and fell to the floor in pieces.

“No Red.” Huffed a gravelly voice. “Let me in.”

Red paused squinting at the door. That treacherous asshole had called Salt! Red grumbled underneath his breath. Of course his brother had called his mate, of course. He didn’t want Salt to see him like _this._ After a moment of hesitation, he walked over and opened the door.

Red shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away as his mate entered. Salt came in and shut the door behind him, grey eyelights scanning Red over as the smaller skeleton looked up at him.

“Red...tell me what happened.” Salt said gently.

“Nothin’ happened.” Red grunted glaring at the floor unable to look at him.

“Picking fights with your brother doesn't seem like nothing. Come on...you can talk to me…” Salt stepped closer to him.

“I wasn’t…” Red huffed. “He started it.”

“No he didn't. Sans, come on…” Salt touched his arm.

Red shuddered at the use of his real name and glanced down at Salt. “I…” Red took a deep breath clenching his fists within his pockets.

“You can tell me...I won't get upset. Unless you're telling me that you've found someone else.” Salt teased.

Red snorted a smile tugging at his mandible before it faded. He’d be an idiot to find someone else, no one could compare.  “I just...I…” Red began to tremble.

“I got jumped on the way home.” Red started. “Didn’t- didn’t expect it since… we’re on the surface. Things are supposed to be different.” Red said his hands finding their way from his pockets as he began to wring them.

“Sans…” Salt took his hands into his own.

Red shuddered a sob escaping him. “I dusted them. They were hardly out of stripes...”

“It's okay...you wouldn't have done it unless you had to...you're not like that, I know you.” He squeezed his hands gently.

“I-I…”Red shuddered. “I didn’t think I’d have to kill again. I didn’t-I didn’t mean to.” Red winced. Only, he had meant it, hadn’t he? You have to mean it, to dust a monster. “I _enjoyed_ it, Salt.” Red sobbed harder.

“Sans...I can see that you're not enjoying that you did it...and, you're right. We thought the fighting would be over, but some threats still exist but that's okay. We'll handle it, together. Edge is here too, he was worried about you.” Salt ran his thumbs over the backs of Red's hands.

“But I enjoyed it at the time!” Red hissed. He could still feel the EXP humming through his bones, his LOVE stirring and the distant urge of gaining more pulsing in the depths of his skull. “I’m terrible!”

“Just as much as I enjoy eating dust...until it’s over…” Salt murmured looking away.

Red shuddered, more tears trickling down his cheekbones. “I just-i-...” Red leaned into Salt's touch.

“No, I get it...I really do Red…” He wrapped his arms around the taller skeleton.

Red sobbed, clinging to Salt tightly. He could still see the look of stunned shock on the barely out of stripes rabbit monster’s face as his blaster charged. He could have stopped. He _should_ have stopped.

“I- I'm sorry.” Red sobbed into Salt’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey it's not great...but...it happened...it was a reflex to survive where you come from.” Salt continued. “He attacked you first…you acted like any monster would have that knows how to survive. By defending yourself.”

Red nodded some clinging to Salt tightly trying to anchor himself with his presence and reassuring words.

“And you told the police what happened?” Monsters were supposed to report crimes like this.

Red shuddered and nodded. “They caught it on one of their street cameras. They questioned me for a bit but said it looked like self-defense. Ya know if it were a human I’d be in jail right now.” Red said bitterly. Humans didn’t care as much about monster deaths as human deaths, it was bullshit.

“We age different, just out of stripes or not...he knew what he was doing. He would have killed you.” He told Red. “He thought you were easy EXP.”

Red nodded some. “Ya… he was definitely not from the softer universes…” He murmured to himself. He supposed it was too much to hope that things would be immediately peaceful up on the surface after years of violence in his universe as well as several others.

“It'll get better. Give it more time.” He said softly, squeezing him.

Red swallowed hard, before nodding. Stars, he was getting weak. This shit didn’t use to bother him back in the underground. At least not this much. Right? Red leaned into Salt’s touch, steadying his breathing.

“I've got you.” Salt reminded him gently.

Red nodded and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was supposed to be stronger than this! He was supposed to be there to pick Salt up, not the other way around!

“ ‘M sorry.” Red murmured quietly wiping his sockets. “I got yer jacket all wet.”

“It'll dry.” He told him leaning up and kissing the side of his jaw. “You okay now?”

“Y-yeah.” Red said shyly with a nod. He felt a little bad for being so emotional all over Salt, and for being an asshole to his brother. Edge hadn't done anything wrong.

“You want me to stay the night?” Salt asked him softly.

“Please?” Red said, his sockets going wide and with a rare vulnerability that he would always and forever deny.

“Of course, anything for you.” He smiled at Red.

Red clung to Salt closely. “Thank you.” Red breathed a sigh of relief. He was really too good for him. “I love you.”

“I love you too Red, more than anything.”

Red giggled softly. “I love ya more.” He said, his voice a little gruff from crying.

“I love you most.” He nuzzled his skull against Red's.

“Cheater.” Red huffed flushing his namesake. He pulled Salt close, kissing him gently.

“All's fair in love and war. And this is a bit of both.” He smirked, pausing when he heard Edge calling them to dinner. “Guess we better go, you know Papyrus doesn't like to be kept waiting.”

Red made a face, still feeling like a huge asshole. He hadn’t expected Edge to wait for them, dinner had been ready about an hour ago by now.

“Ya…” Red said rubbing the back of his skull looking sheepish.

“Come on, hothead.” Salt took his hand and dragged him out of his room.

Red gave a reluctant whine as he was led down the stairs where his brother had set the table. Edge gave him a less than impressed look before looking at Salt.

“No silverware?” Edge asked.

“You know I don't touch the stuff.” Salt replied.

“Thought so.” Edge chuckled, filling his plate for him, then Red’s. Red mumbled a thanks sitting next to Salt anxiously. He could tell his brother was pissed, and he couldn't blame him either.

“So Edge, get promoted yet?” Salt asked as they all sat down.

“Not yet.” Edge made a face. “The undertale Undyne is… competitive.”

“Tell me about it.” He snorted. “She challenged me the other day.”

“Oh?” Edge asked beginning to eat. Red twirled his fork around the pasta, soul twisting.

“H-hey bos-bro?”

“What?” Edge looked over at him.

Red grit his teeth then relaxed his jaw. “I’m...I’m sorry. For how I acted earlier.”

“Are you?” He squinted at him.

Red scowled at his brother’s response. It was hard enough for him to work up to even saying sorry and his brother knew it! What more did he want!? He was about to snap when Salt gently grabbed his hand under the table.

Red glanced at him, Salt was eating with his free hand and didn't say a word. Red looked back at Edge. “Yeah...I didn’t mean ta snap at ya. I shouldn’t a tried ta pick a fight with ya.” Red said glancing down.

“...I can see you're sorry Sans.” He replied, he supposed he could let it go, this time. “And I will forgive your transgressions.”

Red fought the urge to roll his eyelights. His brother could be so dramatic sometimes. He held back the urge to thank the ‘king’ for forgiving his ‘transgressions’ and settled for smiling at his brother.

Salt squeezed his hand under the table, and he had a whole night with his mate to look forward to. You couldn't do much better than that, even on a bad day like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Red and Salt are so sweet, this is definitely a [pair](https://youtu.be/nqik0YECdsg) I plan to write more of.
> 
> Hope you liked it LokiCandyAndFandoms!


	3. Brotherly Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Salt go on a date and someone tags along.
> 
> AKA 
> 
> that's called stalking Razz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Is it not gifty?
> 
> Zion: You are a dork.

Razz huffed as he watched his brother through the window, walking down the street with Salt. They were holding hands.

Where did the Mutt think he was going? Did he ask for permission to go on a date? No! The nerve! As if he could behave in public! Surely Salt knew what a heathen his brother was? He'd better follow them to make sure his brother was behaving. Yes, he'd follow them. Not because he was jealous, no! He just wanted to make sure the Mutt was being civil! What did Salt see in him anyway? Why hadn't he asked Razz instead!?

Salt looked up at Slim shyly, his hood drawn up to hide how much he was blushing just from holding his hand. They were punning back and forth, Salt paused when it was his turn.

"So, you gonna tell me where we're goin?" He asked Slim, who had refused to tell him all week. No matter how many times he asked or tried to give him puppy dog eyelights.

"Nope." Slim said popping the P giving Salt a teasing smirk. "You'll find out soon enough~" Slim gently squeezed the smaller skeleton's hand.

" _Fiiiiine_." He pouted at Slim but he smiled nonetheless, he couldn't deny that it was exciting.

Razz scoffed to himself following at a distance. Salt and his brother were both monsters weary of their surroundings so he had to be careful not to get caught. Fortunately, both seemed to be distracted by the other. Slim was blushing a light gold and Salt was hiding in his hood.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna like it~” Slim teased.

"Oh yeah?" Salt chuckled softly.

“Yeah.” Slim said with a small smile.

"We'll see." He stuck his tongue out at Slim playfully.

Slim gasped in mock offense and lead Salt into town, still clasping Salt’s smaller hand in his. Razz followed at a distance, squinting at the two.

Salt laughed softly at his dramatic reaction, it made this easier for him. Slim always made it easier for him to forget that they weren't alone, and others saw them holding hands.

Slim smiled softly at the little skeleton, stopping in front of a Mexican restaurant. The restaurant had colorful candy skulls and skull decorations, and the smell of Mexican food drifted from the doorway.

Salt stared at it in awe, he'd never seen a place like this before. Much less been to such as this, the sights, the sounds, the smells. This was all entirely new to him.

“It’s not very busy, since it's summer. It’s pretty loud and rowdy around the fall.” Slim explained. “It’s some human culture that have a heh, fascination with death and skeletons I think?” Slim wasn’t exactly sure. “Anyway the food is very different than the food around here? More spicy and hot, and they have lots of different hot sauces.” Slim explained blushing. “We could try different kinds and the food.” 

Salt had to take a moment to rub his coat sleeve against his teeth, even if he hadn't mentioned spicy food the smell from the joint already had him drooling.

"It sounds great!" Salt exclaimed his eyelights becoming stars in his excitement, the left one fractured.

Slim grinned wide at the smaller’s reaction and the two walked in. Razz huffed squinting at the mexican place. What were they planning on doing at this saucy food establishment!? His brother surely had something uncouth planned and would take advantage of the small skeleton! Well, Razz wouldn’t have it! He would have to sneak in!

Salt could barely contain himself, his own shyness mostly overridden by his excitement. He was just about bouncing on the balls of his feet as they were seated by the host.

Razz was seated around the bend from them, the perfect position to spy from. He could duck down behind the half wall if need be and peer around or stand up to watch them. To make sure his brother was behaving, that was all!

Slim grinned enjoying how excited Salt was. Slim looked at the menu curiously noting all the different flavors and foods and hot sauces.

Salt sat across from him looking at a menu that hid the smaller entirely save for his hands that held it up. "It all sounds really good, huh?" He peeked around the menu at Slim.

Slim smiled, finding this incredibly adorable. “Yeah, I’m torn between the enchiladas and the burritos myself.” 

Razz peered at them from his half wall squinting.

"Why don't we get this then?" Salt pointed out the sampler, it had a bit of everything for them to try.

“Sure.” Slim said with a smile. “We’ll get to try a bit of everything.” 

"That's the idea." Salt snorted at Slim. "What about drinks? I doubt condiments count."

“Why not?” Slim said with a pout.

"Because this is a human place, duh." Salt reminded. "And I don't think l they'd appreciate it if we drank their condiments."

“Hm.” Slim said looking at the menu.

“Margarita?” He suggested with a smirk only to yelp as a pair of silverware folded in a napkin bounced off his skull from across the room.

“Ow!” He cried, looking around, startled and for the culprit. He didn't see any silverware wielding culprits, just humans and monsters eating their lunches.

Salt blinked as this happened, he didn't see who had thrown it either. But he also couldn't see over the booth anyways, he picked it up and shrugged before laying it on the table.

"Never had one, what is it?" Salt asked looking for it on the menu.

Slim grumbled rubbing his skull. “Uh, alcohol. Salty.” Slim tried to explain. “Maybe I'll stick with soda?”

_ He’d better _ . Razz thought with a huff, peeking up over the half wall.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to carry you out." Salt teased with a snicker.

Slim flushed at that and stuck his tongue out. “You saying I’m a lightweight?”   


"Well yeah, you're nothing but  _ bones _ ." Salt told him.

Slim laughed softly, golden eyelights shining. “Oh? I’ll have you know I have a skele- _ ton _ of tolerance, though!”

Razz made a face, the bone above his nasal passage wrinkling. What terrible puns.

"That might be true, but you haven't got any meat on those bones." Salt sniggered.

The waiter cleared his throat to get their attention.

Slim giggled softly and glanced at the waiter. “Hm?”

“Anything I can get you?” The waiter asked.

Salt shrank down a little, he wasn't very good with humans still. He glanced at Slim nervously.

“Sure, we’d like the sampler. We need hot sauce and barbecue sauce with that. I want a Pepsi and he wants…?” Slim glanced at Salt, who glanced at the menu a moment.

"U-um, lemonade?" Salt said softly.

Slim smiled at the waiter. “Thanks, doll.” 

Razz rolled his eyelights at his brother’s manners and the waiter took their order and left to retrieve their beverages.

"This is gonna take some getting used to still…" Salt sighed.

“Yeah.” Slim nodded. “There’s so  _ many _ of them. They breed like rabbits.” Slim said, glancing at the humans. 

"Guess that's what happens when you don't need intent to have kids." Salt murmured, he glanced at Slim and looked away flushing slightly. 

Slim flushed slightly as well. “Guess so. Poor things.” Slim snickered. “Can you imagine going for a one night stand and suddenly, bam!” 

Razz scoffed. Was the mutt seriously talking about one night stands during a date? With other monsters!? His brother had  _ no idea _ what he was doing. Razz face palmed.

Salt blushed more, he shook his head. "Can't imagine having to have a kid when you weren't ready."

“Yeah.” Slim said smiling at Salt, reaching across the table, he gently placed his hand on Salt’s. Razz squinted at the two. What was going on!?

“Sir, are you ready to order?” Razz’s waiter asked as Razz peered over the half wall at the two he was spying on. Razz scoffed and turned to scowl at the waiter. 

“Of course I am!” Razz snapped, quickly ordering before turning back to spy on the other two.

Salt was blushing brightly for some reason, hand in hand with Slim who was smiling wider. Salt nodded at him, but Razz had no idea what had happened while he was ordering. And the waiter was gone so he couldn't take his wrath out on them.

Razz pouted, peering back at the two skeletons. Stupid waiter interrupting him! He’d clearly missed something crucial!

Slim gently ran his thumb across the back of Salt’s hand, still smiling. Salt was still blushing but gave his hand a squeeze, they both seemed happy.

Razz scoffed, cheekbones flushing a light lavender as he spied. Like he was witnessing something intimate and private. Well they shouldn’t have picked a restaurant if they didn’t want Razz to see.

Slim leaned forward and gently pressed his teeth against Salt’s and Razz gasped. How dare they! Without his permission!?

Salt's face lit up like a light but he very gently kissed Slim back. The kiss was chaste, tender, and full of love for one another. Salt glanced away when they parted but a smile tugged at his mandible.Razz huffed squinting at them, crossing his arms. 

“I’m so glad you said yes.” Slim purred softly.

"O-of course...how could I say no?" Salt looked up at him again.

Slim blushed slightly. “W-well, ya know, ya deserve much better than me.” The waiter came back with Salt’s lemonade and Slim’s Pepsi, dropping it off and letting them know their food would be done shortly.

They thanked him before turning their attention back to the other.

"Stop saying that, I don't like when you do that." Salt frowned squeezing his hand tighter. "I love you Slim...you mean everything to me…"

Slim flushed brightly at that, eyelights shifting into golden hearts. “I- okay… I l-love you too.” Slim said softly. Razz huffed scowling as he watched them.

"You make me happy...and, I hope I can do the same for you…" Salt said softly.

Slim smiled softly. “I’ve never felt so happy as I am when I’m with you.” Slim admitted, giving Salt’s hand a gentle squeeze.

"Now you know how I feel." Salt told him, leaning up to peck his cheekbone with a skeleton kiss.

Slim flushed, pleased and Razz scoffed. Seriously!? He could hardly hear them whispering to each other. How dare they? Salt did not ask permission to date his dog!

Shortly after the waiter brought their food out and released each other's hand so they could eat.

Slim hummed picking up a taco curiously taking a bite. “I like this beef sandwich.”

Salt snorted softly at him for that, he tried what looked like a burrito but he didn't think it was one.

“Why do they call it a taco?” Slim bit down on the taco. “That an enchilada?” Slim asked eyeing what Salt was eating. “Taco bout cultural.”

"Maybe?" Salt said after chewing, snorting at him again. "Don't you start trying to be  _ saucy _ now."

“Don’t be  _ salty _ , you like it when i’m saucy.” Slim said with glee and Razz groaned. More puns! What was with these two? Razz’s waiter cleared his throat, delivering Razz’s fajitas. 

“Well, about time.” Razz snapped at the waiter.

The waiter just set his food down and left him to eat without a word. When he looked back Slim was feeding Salt, who flushed lightly. A bit of sauce had gotten smeared onto his mandible.

Razz scoffed, watching as sauce smeared onto Salt. Really the two had  _ no manners! _ He knew they weren’t going to behave themselves! 

Slim reached over and carefully wiped the sauce away with his thumb, smiling at Salt as it wiped his thumb onto a nearby napkin. Salt blinked having not realized the sauce was there.

"H-heh, thanks Slim."

“Course.” Slim purred softly and Razz scoffed. He supposed he could give the mutt points for not licking the sauce off like a heathen.

Salt tried to feed Slim, but he couldn't reach across the table. "Well, guess I came a little  _ short,  _ huh?"

Slim giggled softly and leaned forward so Salt could feed him. “Only a  _ little. _ ”

Salt laughed softly and fed him a bite of his own food. Slim purred lowly, sucking on the fork for a moment, giving Salt a suggestive look but then it was gone.

Razz scoffed watching them, stabbing his fajita with his fork. How dare they!

Salt tilted his head a bit, unsure about the look but he shook his head. "What do you think so far?"

“It’s really good.” Slim said lighting up. “Once we finish we should try their different hot sauces.”

"Why don't we try them with the food?" Salt suggested with a chuckle.

“Good idea.” Slim said flagging down the waiter. “Could we get all your hot sauces to try?” Slim asked.

The waiter blinked at his request. "All of them?"

“Yep.” Slim said popping the P and giving the waiter a smile. Razz sighed, shaking his skull. Idiot.

"Very well." They left and returned with a tray of sauces, explaining each one to the pair of skeletons. Salt's eyelights lit up into stars.

Slim smiled at Salt lovingly, his own golden eyelights taking the shapes of hearts as he watched Salt and Razz huffed, squinting at them.

When the waiter left them to try the sauces Salt looked up at Slim,  _ both  _ stars and hearts flickering in his eyelights he was so happy.

“There’s so many!” Slim said with a soft smile. “Which one do you wanna try first?” Slim asked, gently stroking Salt’s hand.

Salt took a moment to regain himself, he'd never seen so many bottles of hot sauce in his life. Or such a variety, he felt, spoiled?

Slim chuckled looking at them all sorting them from hot to mild. He knew how much Salt loved hot sauce, now he could try so many.

Salt decided to start with the mild and work his way through to the hottest of the bunch. Him and Slim tried them together until it got too hot for Slim.

"It's okay Slim, don't burn off your tongue for me." Salt teased as Slim ate a few spoonfuls of sour cream to combat the heat.

Slim whimpered fanning his mouth and nodded. “Damn, how hot do they get?”

"Gonna find out." Salt laughed softly. "But I think you better call it quits."

“Never.” Slim said trying the next one. “Oh fuck-” he downed his drink and more sour cream. “Okay you’re right. I’m tapping out.”

Salt had to laugh at him for this, shaking his head. "You really are a glutton for punishment Slim."

“Maybe a little.” Slim said blushing slightly and he smiled at Salt. Salt smiled back at Slim before continuing to work his way through the hot sauces, by the time he'd finished he was very, very full. And sleepy, but so very happy.

Razz huffed watching the two of them his food forgotten. What was so impressive about hot sauce? Razz could eat hot sauce!

Salt pushed the plate towards Slim to finish off, purring sleepily in his contentment.

Slim hummed softly beaming at Salt as he finished. Razz huffed and pouted watching them both. They both certainly seemed to have had a good time and had behaved (mostly) in public much to Razz’s surprise.

Salt however seemed to be nodding off in the booth, happy, full of good food, and trusting enough of Slim to let his guard down enough to allow himself to doze in such an open place.

Slim purred lowly, and Razz had to lean forward to hear. Slim paid the bill and scooped the sleepily little skeleton up into his arms.

Salt yawned and snuggled into Slim's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thanks Slim...I love you...so much…" His soul pulsed warmly, overwhelmed with how loved and safe he felt in Slim's arms.

Slim beamed, holding Salt close, nuzzling against him. Razz sighed staring at the two of them, Salt professing his love, melting in Slim’s arms, and Slim, he looked so happy.

“I love you too, so much, Precious.” Slim purred lowly.

Razz sighed. He supposed, perhaps, his dog deserved. . . a little happiness. Maybe he could allow this one bone. 

“Mutt!” Razz snapped stepping out from his table, and storming over to them.

This managed to reawaken Salt a little bit, he peered down at Razz sleepily.

“M-M’lord!” Slim said in surprise holding Salt close as if afraid Razz would take him away. Razz scoffed, frowning up at his brother and the small skeleton in his arms.

“I’ve decided to  _ allow _ you to date Salt. Stars knows you need  _ someone _ to take care of you and I can’t do it twenty-four seven!" Razz said haughtily, crossing his arms. “What I’m saying is, after careful consideration, you two have my blessing.”

Salt blinked slowly as if trying to process this, looking at Slim.

Slim looked just as baffled, blinking at Salt before staring back at his brother looking uncertain. “Thanks?” Slim said as if questioning whether this was the response Razz wanted.

Razz huffed. “Well you should be thankful!” Razz said before gesturing Salt. “Well, get going! He looks half asleep! Take care of him!” Razz ordered. “Don’t fuck this up! You are going to, aren’t you? Well don’t worry, I’ll be here to offer my expert advice to keep you from ruining your relationship, I know, I’m an excellent brother.” 

Salt just quietly watched the two of them with a yawn, his sockets nearly closed again.

Slowly, Slim began to smile. “M’lord…. You approve of us?”

Razz scoffed and rolled his eyelights. “Yes. That is what I’m saying. Clearly Salt is too good for you,  _ but, _ for whatever reason he’s chosen you so I won't let you mess it up. He’s good for you. So go on then! Take him home! We don’t want him regaining his senses, now do we?”

Salt at this point had already gone to sleep, draped over Slim's shoulder and snuggled up in his arms.

Slim smiled, soul nearly bursting with joy. Salt said yes, Salt was his boyfriend. Salt loved him and the date had gone amazing. And his brother...his brother actually approved. Was happy for him. 

“Thank you, Sans.” Slim said softly. “Maybe next time you won't stalk us like a creeper?”

“I did not stalk!” Razz nearly screeched eyelights shrinking. “I was making sure you two behaved! Someone has to keep an eye socket on you!”

Slim chuckled softly, holding Salt close and smiling at his brother. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: This was so cute I loved this prompt!
> 
> Zion: Agreed. We need some fluff.
> 
> Chaos: this might be the fluffiest thing we have ever written!


End file.
